


Walls

by blakefancier



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake loves the little things in life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls

It was easy to pretend the relationship mattered. A gentle touch, a smile, a hug; Avon would deny it, but Blake knew what he loved.

Blake loved shoving Avon against the cold bare wall in his room, loved the way Avon's hands would splay then scrambled for purchase as Blake thrust into him, the way Avon's nose would bumped the surface until he remembered to turn his face, and the way he leaned up against it, afterward, as if it were the only thing holding him up when Blake stepped away.

Avon's forehead pressed against the wall, fingers curled against his palms, body close to sliding down into a heap on the floor--this was the image Blake loved to see before the door slid shut behind him.


End file.
